


Quit Bugging Me

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being a nuisance, so Charlie, Sam, and Cas convince him to stop pestering everyone during movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Bugging Me

Sam pulled Charlie onto the couch with him as he plopped down next to his brother, who had Cas on the other side of him. They had all gotten together to watch a movie that evening, it was the first time they’d all had an evening off in a while.

As the movie progressed, Dean continuously tried to do stupid little things to annoy Sam, like shoving him into Charlie or flicking popcorn at him. Dean was snickering the whole time as Sam’s patience grew thinner and thinner.

"Alright Dean. That’s it." Sam turned to his brother. "Quit. Bugging. Me." He accentuated each word with a poke to Dean’s side.

"Sahaham! Stoppit!" Dean squirmed and curled toward Cas, batting at his brother’s hands.

Sam just cracked a grin and then started to wiggle his fingers against Dean’s side and part of his stomach. Dean just laughed and ended up wiggling his way into his boyfriend’s lap. “Sahaham stahahop!”

"Dean’s ticklish?" Charlie chuckled, grabbing ahold of one of Dean’s feet as it nearly kicked her.  
"Terribly." Cas answered, a small smile on his lips as Dean squirmed into his lap.

Charlie held Dean’s ankle with one hand and scribbled her fingers over the ball of his foot with the other.

"Nohoho! Stop! Haha- cut it out!" Dean shook his head as he flailed to get out of their grasps, "Cahahas help!"

Sam made eye contact with Castiel and winked. Then Cas smiled, and he gripped Dean’s wrists, pulling them up over his boyfriend’s head. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked up at Cas pleadingly, “No! No dohohohon’t!” Dean was absolutely giggling.

Sam worked his fingers up Dean’s sides and scribbled them between his ribs, scratching and squeezing and tickling. The younger Winchester’s fingers explored all over Dean’s ribs and up into his armpits, making Dean gasp and howl with laughter. Without Dean’s arms to hinder the tickling, Sam went to town, tickling his brother crazy.

Charlie was giving Dean no break on his feet either; she locked Dean’s feet in a headlock with one arm and wiggled her fingers all over the trapped soles.

Dean was stuck, squirming and laughing and being tickled from every which direction. “Guys stahahahahahop! Please- hahaha c’mon! Hahaha nohohoho stop!”

"Are you done annoying me?" Sam asked, drilling his thumbs into Dean’s armpits and making Dean shriek.

"YES HAHAHA YES STAHAHAHOP!" Dean cried out.

"Hmm… Are you sure?" Sam asked as he moved his hands down and squeezed both of Dean’s hip bones, making Dean scream out a "no!" in surprise.

"Oh.. You aren’t sure? Then I guess we’ll just have to keep tickling you!" Sam grinned smugly.

"THAHAHAT’S NOT WHAHA- hahahaHAHA WHAT I MEHEHEANT! HahahaHAHAHAHAHAPLEASE!! SAMMY NOT THEHEEHERE!" Dean shrieked, tugging furiously at his arms.

Charlie looked up to see what had drawn such a reaction from Dean; she grinned at the sight of Dean laughing, his face in a full smile, which was a rare sight for a Winchester. She continued wiggling her fingers between Dean’s toes and scribbling her fingers all across the soles of his feet, giving Dean no break in the onslaught.

Cas smiled fondly at the older hunter who was in stitches beneath him. He was trying and failing to free his arms as Sam, now straddling his thighs, tickled all over his torso and Charlie attacked his feet. Dean was now spread fully across the couch and lost in his laughter, he hadn’t been tickled like this since he was young really; there had been a few times when he and Sam had goofed around and Sam ended up getting him back now that he was bigger for all the times Dean had done this to him, and of course a few occasions when Cas had tried it, he found Dean’s reactions to tickling endearing. But those times, both of them had stopped quite soon after starting their attack, and it had just been one on one, Dean was usually able to fight back.

Dean didn’t notice that Cas had moved to holding Dean’s wrists with only one hand until he felt Castiel’s fingers wiggle in his armpit. Dean jumped at the feeling and his head shook helplessly.

"SAHAHAHAM PLEASE HAHAHA I’M DONE HAHAHA MESSING WITH YOHOHOU! HAHAHAST-STAHAHAHOP! PLEHEHEHEASE!" Dean pleaded through hysterics.

"Do you reaaaaally mean it?" Sam teased as he tried his trick with Dean’s hips again.

Dean fought the urge to scream in protest of Sam’s tickling, and he managed to answer his question, “Y-YEHEHES! Now stahaHAHAHOP! Plehehehease sAMMY- HAHAHAhaha ChahahaHAHAHARLIE HEHECAS HAHAHAHA STOP!”

Sam and Charlie finally relented and Cas released Dean’s arms. Dean slumped against the couch (and the people he was half on top of after that ordeal) in defeat. He was still giggling and squirming slightly.

"I hahahate you guys…" Dean panted, "Dohon’t do that."

"You don’t hate us." Cas corrected him with a sweet peck on his nose, at which display Sam and Charlie made small retching sounds.

"Sounded like you were having fun." Charlie commented with a laugh.

Dean glared back at her and curled himself into a ball, “No more tickling.” He leaned against Cas and pulled his feet in.

"For now…" Sam threatened with a wiggle of his fingers.


End file.
